


A bigger family

by Anonbooklover



Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And again A MARAUDER, But its Lily and James sooo, But like he was their friend once upon a time, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hence the original potter family character tag, Hmmm what else..., Just that he is a traitor, Minor Character Death, Not that she-who-shelt-not-be-named really gave us much on Peter, Ok I think thats it now, People seem to forget this, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbooklover/pseuds/Anonbooklover
Summary: What if Harry had an older sibling?
Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194704
Kudos: 3





	A bigger family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to she-who-shelt-not-be-name, except for here so she doesn't sue me. Her name.... is J.K. Rowling (lightning flashes and thunder roars)

**JULY/31/1980/12:57 am**

A baby's cry broke through the noise of the hospital room at St Mungo. "Congrats Mrs and Mr. Potter, you are the parents of a healthy baby boy" The doctor on duty Ms. Penny, then put the baby into his mother's arms.

With a quick intake of breath Lily gazed at her baby, he had her red hair and blue eyes that seemed to be starting to turn into a hazel like James's. "He beautiful" She breathed out, a look of pure love on her face.

"He has your hair love" James sighed into Lily hair as he rested his head on her's to gaze into his sons eyes. To think that this small baby was theirs, this amazing tiny little person was their son. As the couple continued to look lovingly at their son Sirius, Remus, and Peter all snuck in while the doctor and the nurses left to let the parents have time with their newborn.

"Wow, who knew you would end up making such a cute baby James" Sirius laughed.

Barely looking up from his son James jabbed back "And here I was gonna ask you to be my son's godfath-"

"REALLY?! Your asking me to be his godfather?!" Sirius shouted in disbelief.

Rolling his eyes James fully looked at Sirius and said "Sirius your my brother, maybe not through blood but my brother none the less. Of course I'd ask you to be the godfather of my first child"

With tears in his eyes Sirius asked "May I hold him?" Smiling Lily nodded and motioned Sirius to her side where she gently handed over her son and showed him how to hold the newborn babe. "He's so prefect, what did you guys decide to call him?" He asked the couple.

"Well..." Lily said looking up at James, "We thought either Rose after my mother or Fleamont after James's father".

Smilingly gently James looked at his son being held by his brother in all but blood and declared " I present to you all Fleamont Remus Potter!"

"...WHAT?!" Remus yelped staring at his friend as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?" smiled James cheekily "since the Ministry of morons" Sirius and Peter sniggered "would throw a fit and not let us legally make you a godfather someday" Lily glared in a way that said that someday would not be anytime soon "we thought we would just name our first kid after you! Remus if a boy and Luna if a girl. Don't tell me you forgot that you and Pete are my best mates! After all, all three of you are gonna be this little rug rat's uncles right?"

Crying Remus grabs James into a hug as he thanks him over and over for this honor and for being his best friend all these years.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**October/31/1981/12:59 am**

A soft cry echoed through the master bed room at Godric's Hollow. Cradling his newborn babe James smiled up at Lily and exclaimed " ITS A BOY!"

From outside the room cheers were heard as the other marauders celebrated. The Potter's had been in hiding for the past year ever since Dumbledore told them that Voldemort was targeting them and the Longbottoms. Though he wouldn't explain why just that they needed to go under the Fidelius Charm as quickly as possible. Between that and the missions the marauders hadn't been able to all be together since the Potter's went into hiding. James had been so happy when they all got the week off so that they could hopefully be here for the birth of the newest member of the family. Handing Lily the baby James went and let the marauders enter the room, with Sirius holding little Fleamont. As they all ooohed and aaahed at the tiny baby, James looked to Lily and with a smile said "Gentlemen," the three marauders snorted at that " I present to you all, named after my Grandfather Henry and Lily's Father Jacob, Harry Jacob Potter!" Once again cheers filled the house quieting only when James cleared his throat. "Peter would you be Harry's godfather?" Wide eyed Peter nodded his head with watery eyes.

Lily gestured for Peter to come closer and handed Harry to him. In aww Peter looked at the black hair babe with blue green eyes, "He has your eyes Lily, and your bird nest of hair James!"

The rest of the night was filled with laugher and Fleamont demanding to hold his baby "bo'r", and the family finally completely united for the first time in a year celebrated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**October/31/1982/10:30 pm**

A bright green light filled the second story window before a boom shock the house. Only the cries of a 2 and 1 year old could be heard in the silence.


End file.
